islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie
Jackie was a tender engine. He was built in 1911 and died in 1984. Bio She arrived on Sodor in 1960, with Murdoch and Arthur, to run on the mainline with goods work. In 1961, she began to get dirty, but Thomas liked her the way she was, and Jackie insisted she didn't want to be clean. Rust formed on her in 1965, and after an accident, her dome, tender wheels, cylinders and two front drive wheels broke clear off, so Thomas, Edward, James and Percy gave up their two wheels, tender wheels, dome and cylinders respectively, so they could be repaired after Jackie. In 1972, Thomas' replacement wheels for Jackie broke off, and Jackie spent the rest of her life a 2-6-0 tender engine. Soon from 1978 to 1980, she lost her handlebars, whistle, front buffers, two front footplates, Percy's clyinders and James' dome, but still wanted to be repaired only on the inside, then later work, despite being rusty on the outside. In 1984, her new driver and fireman carelessly forgot to inject water to her boiler, and outside Tidmouth Sheds, her rusty old boiler finally exploded. Jackie said her final goodbyes to everyone at Tidmouth station, before being taken by Murdoch to Barrow-in-Furness to be scrapped. On the way, Jackie died peacefully on her flatbed. Her death had an everlasting effect on everyone, including Thomas, who felt really bad for her death, and couldn't stop blaming himself for it. From 1960-1961, he is perfect condition; no rusting. From 1961-1964, he is getting grime from working with trucks, all over her boiler, cab and tender. From 1964-1965, working at the coaling plant, still in fine working order. From 1965-1968, Rust formed on dome, tender, wheels and cylinders. In 1968, replacement parts from Thomas, Edward, James and Percy fitted on. From 1968-1972, he is dusty from working at the quarry, rust remains the same. From 1972-1978, more rust formed, missing two wheels, now a 2-6-0 tender engine. From 1978-1980, he lost dome, more rust. From 1980-1984, he is really rusty almost all over. Missing handlebars, two step footplates, front buffers, whistle and cylinders. From 1984-death, his boiler is completely destroyed, cab wrecked, damaged tender, wheels out of line, footplate destroyed, and overall beyond repair. Jackie was later rebuilt with new handlebars, two step footplates, front buffers, and whistle, replacement parts (Thomas' front drive wheels, Edward's tender wheels, James' dome and Percy's cylinders), enclosed cab, three splashers; the third splash is fused with the firebox and cab, and a Fowler-designed tender to replace her old tender, and repainted dark blue with gold dome, red lining and wheels, the number "86" on her cab sides and the letters "NWR" on her tender sides. Livery Jackie was originally painted grey with black lining and wheels. Over the years she had been rusted. Jackie is currently painted dark blue with gold dome, red lining and wheels, the number "86" on her cab sides and the letters "NWR" on her tender sides. Basis Jackie is based on an LNER Robinson O4, rebuilt with replacement parts (Thomas' front drive wheels, Edward's tender wheels, James' dome and Percy's cylinders), an fully enclosed cab, round buffers three splashers; the third splash is fused with the firebox and cab, and a Fowler-designed tender.